


The Sounds of Love

by MamaBearCat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, I just wanted to create some soft inukag art and write a story to match, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), canon inukag, inukag fluff, little inukag family, tooth rottingly sweet family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: 'Inuyasha gazed down at her, his heart swelling as he took in the beautiful picture his pregnant wife made, finally resting in the afternoon sunlight.'So, I felt the need to create some art of a tired and sleepy pregnant Kagome, and a very happy and soft Inuyasha, watching her as she slept. And then I wrote this to go with it. Not much substance to it, just an extremely fluffy moment in time. All the soft Papa Inuyasha feels. Because I want them both to be happy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	The Sounds of Love

Inuyasha had completed his regular patrol of the village perimeter to search for any possible dangers. This time he had ventured to the edge of the plateau, almost to the foot of the Kanto mountain range, but everything had been clear. No sign of bandit activity, and thankfully no samurai troops, although he had been able to smell a faint trace of matchlock cord and gunpowder on the breeze. Humans and their bloody battles over territory were not his problem, not until they forced his hand by bringing their fight to his own backyard. But if they did, he would protect his village. 

Right now though, he was looking for his wife, eager to see her after being apart all day. He pushed aside the woven screen and stuck his head inside Kaede’s hut, ready to see Kagome's bright smile, ready to take her home. But the hut was empty. The older woman was nowhere to be found, probably out tending to one of the villagers, judging by the blank space against the wall where the basket she used to carry teas and salves usually sat. A quick sniff informed him that although Kagome was also absent and hadn’t been inside Kaede’s hut for some time, she was definitely nearby.

He wandered behind Kaede’s little hut, enjoying the change of pace after bounding through the treetops for most of the day. The warm afternoon sunshine spilled out over the meadow and garden, casting long shadows in the taller green grass down towards the willow trees. He found Kagome on her knees in a sunny patch, using a little spade to dig up the gobō roots she and Kaede had planted earlier in the Summer. Inuyasha could hear her huffing a little at the effort needed to pull them out of the ground, the long tap roots seemingly reluctant to give up their home in the dark earth. He watched her for a moment, smiling fondly as she blew upwards to try and dislodge a stray strand of hair that was hanging in her face.

“Ya know, you’ve got someone right here you could ask to yank those up for you with no problem”, he said, startling her a little as she turned at the sound of his voice. He plonked himself down behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder to drop a quick kiss to her cheek. “You’re gettin’ too big to be doing that now, koiishi.”

Kagome’s lower lip pushed out into a pout, even as she nuzzled her cheek against his. “You don’t need to remind me Inuyasha”, she said a little grumpily, wriggling the leafy plant stem from side to side in an effort to loosen the dark soil around it. “I _know_ I’m as big as a house.”

“I wouldn’t go quite that far”, he teased. “But definitely as big as a cradle maybe.” His arms reached around to hug her, his palms gently caressing her rounded abdomen, grinning as he felt a soft tap against his hand from within. “Hey pup. Were you bein’ good for your Mama today?”

“At least they’ve stopped kicking me so hard in the ribs”, she sighed, leaning back against Inuyasha’s strong chest.

Inuyasha could tell she was still tired. She’d been finding it hard to get comfortable enough to sleep over the last few nights, and then as soon as she did, the baby would protest the fast diminishing amount of space available by attempting to push out with its wee little feet. Inuyasha could remember his feeling of combined amazement and consternation at seeing an actual footprint tenting the skin of his wife’s stomach.

“Do you have to do this now?” he asked, worried at how exhausted she seemed. Kagome nodded.

“If I don’t get these now, the roots will be too fibrous to use. They’re important. Kaede needs these to make some more balm for arthritis before the cold weather arrives.”

“Alright. You point to what needs to be pulled, and I’ll pull it. Then you need to rest, okay?”

“Alright”, she agreed with a sigh, putting her little spade into the half filled basket containing the roots she’d already managed to dig up. “There’s only a few left to go, anyway. And if you help me do this, then I’ll have time to get them washed and chopped, ready to steep them in oil so we can make the balm in a few days.”

Privately, Inuyasha thought that they should just drop the roots off at Kaede’s and go home, but he held his tongue, pulling up the long roots easily as Kagome pointed them out. She had been strangely stubborn about keeping up with her duties over the last few days, as if she were worried that Kaede would think less of her if she took time to rest, even though it was Kaede who had told her that rest was important and that she should listen to what her body was telling her.

With the last root pulled and safely in the basket, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, and she leaned heavily against him for a moment.

“Sorry”, she hissed, her eyes squeezing shut in pain, “my feet have gone to sleep. Ow, ow, _ow_!”

Rolling his eyes a little at his wife’s stubbornness, he picked up both her and the basket, ignoring her protests, and sat her down in the thick grass under a nearby tree, the red and orange leaves above them filtering the soft afternoon light.

“Just sit here with me for a minute”, he soothed, rubbing her shoulder gently as she pouted, wiggling her toes to get the blood moving in her feet again. “The world’s not gonna end if you sit still and relax Kagome.”

Kagome snorted as she leaned against him.

“How times have changed", she giggled quietly, looking up at him with tired but happy eyes as she poked him in the ribs with a pointed forefinger. "Five years ago, I used to _beg_ you to let me sit still and study, and you would rage about how lazy I was.”

Inuyasha cleared his throat, stopping the attack on his person by gently clasping her hand in his.

“Yeah, well, five years ago I was a loudmouthed dick who didn’t know any better. But even though I wasn’t brave enough to say it, I worried about you then too.” He stretched his legs out, and encouraged her to lay down on her side, making space for her head on his thigh. “You were always fallin’ asleep at your desk, especially when you had those tests at your school.”

He scratched his claws gently against her scalp, and she made a small sound of contentment, pushing her head against his fingers. “I didn’t enjoy pushin’ you so hard, you know”, he said softly.

“I know that now”, she smiled, her eyes drifting closed as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair. “And really, the world _was_ kind of ending, with Naraku and the shards. We had a big job to do. But we got there in the end.”

She yawned, and snuggled in against him, one hand reaching up to pillow under her cheek, the other reaching down to hug their unborn child still nestled safely within her. Within moments, she was asleep, a soft smile of contentment on her face.

Inuyasha gazed down at her, his heart swelling as he took her in the beautiful picture his pregnant wife made, finally resting in the afternoon sunlight.

Her hair didn’t have the same aroma as it had when he’d first met her, now that she no longer had access to the highly scented soaps from the future, but it still shone in the setting sun and he’d come to prefer the faint smell of camelia oil she used to give it a healthy gleam. Her face had lost the baby roundness it had when she was younger; now her cheekbones accentuated her beauty, and her long lashes were as dark as ever.

Her familiar scent now had an added complexity, the sweetness of the thick sticky droplets of milk her breasts were already producing. That had only occurred over the last few days, and Sango had told her it was an encouraging sign, that her body was preparing for the baby's arrival, which was getting closer every day. He could tell that Kagome had been worried that he would be put off by all the changes that her body was going through, but it only made him love her more, and he did his best to show her at every opportunity, with his eyes, with his touch, with his words. 

He could hear the slow steady beat of her heart as she finally slept, accompanied by the much faster beat of their child’s. Their _child_.

The plum trees had just begun to bloom when they had realised that Kagome was pregnant, and their baby would probably arrive before the first snow fell. It was still something he couldn’t quite get his head around. He couldn’t deny he was anxious about the birth and all the possible things that might go wrong.

Even though he was living proof that a human and a youkai could produce a healthy child, he still fretted that the birth might be more difficult for Kagome, or there might be something medically wrong with the baby because of their mixed heritage. He was anxious that he would not be able to handle Kagome being in pain, even though it was a necessary part of childbirth – he’d never been able to stomach that. And he didn’t even know how to _hold_ a baby, let alone know all the other things a father should do. It wasn't like he'd had the example of his own father to follow.

But there was one thing he was definitely sure of. This child of theirs would know that it was wanted from the moment it was born, would know the surety of having a strong roof over their head and a full belly every night. This child would know friendship and laughter, protection and safety. This child would know that it was loved.

Whenever he felt his anxiety reach up to strangle him, all he had to do was listen to their combined heart beats, and he knew he would find the strength to protect them, come what may. His family. A family he never thought he would have, and for that, valued all the more. 

A soft rumbling sound began, complementing the double heart beats, and he grinned. Despite Kagome swearing that he must be hearing things, because there was absolutely _no way_ that she _snored_ , it had happened every night for the last ten day once she finally made it into a deep sleep. Kaede had said that it was nothing to be concerned about, despite Kagome’s embarrassment. He couldn’t wait to tease her a little when she woke up.

Kaede arrived soon after, and silently took the basket of gobō roots with a nod and a smile. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree, gently pulling Kagome more snugly into his arms, resting her head against his heart so that the long sleeves of his suikan draped around her shoulders. The sun would be setting soon, bringing the chill of the evening air, but with Kagome finally getting the rest she needed, he was in no hurry to move. He would watch over them, and keep his little family warm.


End file.
